


work it out

by nyoungboi



Series: oneshot jinyoung bottom dom adventures! [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungboi/pseuds/nyoungboi
Summary: [based off on @wangaepark au:]Jackson is a gym trainer and Jinyoung is a fitness enthusiast.





	work it out

**Author's Note:**

> so i was on my twt bookmarks and i saw that i saved this cute au by @wangaepark (and their friend @852sseunie) and thought why not i write it. i've been having a major slump so this is perfect to get me out of the groove. 
> 
> i made jinyoung more a fitness nerd that admires jackson's muscles because that's me whenever i do my art studies on the human body ( ^ q ^ )b and yes i know it's smut I WAS GONNA MAKE LIKE NOT PORN BUT THEN I SAW A SHIRTLESS JACKSON ON MY TL AND THOUGHT "man if someone were to suck his dick, you could probably get a better look of his abs" then that bullshit came to be... but i love getting some inspiration from twitter
> 
> i still have a couple more oneshots im still working on that ive got no inspiration for so yeah...

Gym on Thursday nights were practically empty. Jackson Wang, a gym trainer at GET Gym was always stuck with thursday night shifts even though no one would book a session those nights. Jackson tried complaining to get out of those shifts but his manager would exclaim that they needed at least one person to mind the gym even if no one came. Jackson thought he better made use of his time and worked out when no one was around. Though in Jackson’s opinion it was way better to work out with people than working out by himself. What could Jackson say, he was a people person and loved interacting with fellow gym goers. 

 

Gym on Thursdays nights were usually deserted. Until he came in one night. That night came in the most beautiful man that Jackson saw with soft deep dark brown eyes, full pouty lips with a natural shade of pink, and short black hair that had just been cut for that fresh summer look. The pretty man scoped the empty gym and approached the front desk where Jackson crossed his arms over the counter as his eyes followed him around the gym. He came closer and closer to Jackson, that’s when he realised he should sit properly so that he didn’t look like he was just lazing around. Jackson swiftly leaned back almost falling out of his chair though he did not fall he still made a pretty loud sound that surprised both him and the pretty man. The pretty man’s eyes grew as his pupils looked up and down at Jackson. 

 

“Are you alright?” Fuck, the pretty man asked. Jackson swallowed his tongue as he heard the pretty man’s immaculate voice. Jackson knew if angel were to speak to him, they would sound exactly like the pretty man. Jackson only nodded as he was too speechless, too taken away by the pretty man. “Are you sure?” The pretty man stepped closer to Jackson to inspect if he was alright. 

 

“Y-yeah! I’m fine! Don’t worry about me,” Jackson waved his hands at the pretty man as he anxiously smiled at him. 

 

“That’s good,” The pretty man smiled to reveal his absolutely adorable smile as his the wrinkles of his eyes would crinkle up and his eyes were the shape of crescent moons. Jackson bit the inside of his cheeks, tiring to resist the urge to scream at the pretty man’s beauty. “So, are you guys always this busy,” the pretty man turned his head to the side, sarcastically calling the gym busy. Jackson spat and laughed loudly when he couldn’t hold back the giggles. The pretty man looked at him in awe as Jackson scrunched up his nose as he laughed like an innocent preschool kid. He didn’t actually know why he found it so funny, he just did and it was probably the irony of it that got to him. 

 

“Nah, it’s practically empty on Thursday. Every other night but Thursday is fine. I don’t know why Thursdays but it just is,” Jackson propered himself in front of the pretty man. 

 

“Oh. I see. I was supposed to start my lessons with Mark, one of your trainers, I told him I’d reschedule on Thursday instead of tomorrow. I don’t think he got the memo,” Jinyoung scoped out for Jackson’s coworker Mark. Jackson wasn’t really aware of different trainers’ clients or their schedule. Jackson only really remembers the other clients if, one, he had subbed for their trainer or, two, these clients would coincide with his clients’ sessions so he would always remember a face. Jackson looked around if there was any note or paper that indicated any schedule change but only Suzy was able to handle that and she was out. Jackson sighed as he searched from the stacks of paper to tell him something about Mark’s clients. 

 

“Aw, I don’t see anything about any schedule change unless you’re Mrs. Yoo?” Jackson read a single yellow post-it that read something about a schedule change. 

 

“No, it’s under the name, Park Jinyoung. I called in yesterday and they said that they’d inform the trainer present?” The pretty man or well Jinyoung told him. Jackson grabbed his clipboard, that he would never check because Thursdays meant no session but to Jackson’s usual blank sheet of paper was a session with Jinyoung, at this time exactly. 

 

“OH SHIT!” Jackson exclaimed. “I am so sorry! I never really expect anyone on Thursday so I rarely check it! I’m your new trainer Jackson!” 

 

“Ah. That makes sense. Nice to meet you. So are you going to be like my permanent trainer or is it a one time thing?” Jinyoung tilted his head to the side, which was kinda cute in Jackson’s defense. Jackson shook his head as he recalled Mark teaches yoga every Thursday night. Which is why Mark had such a slim yet toned body because he lifted weights by day and yoga by night. 

 

“Mark’s busy Thursdays. They didn’t give me a memo but since I’m the only trainer on Thursdays and your other days seem to match mine, It’s safe to assume I’ll be your permanent trainer,” Jackson scratched his chin as he continued to scan Jinyoung’s file. 

 

“That’s good,” Jinyoung sighed. 

 

“Hm? What did you say?” Jackson poked his head back up as he didn't quite catch what Jinyoung said. 

 

“Hm? Did I say something?” Jinyoung played dumb. 

 

“Oh okay. Well, you already took your weight and height plus BMI. You got a good body mass and you seem healthy. You don’t look like you would need a personal trainer too. Plus I see that you didn’t write a goal for working out, is that right?” Jackson flipped through Jinyoung papers that he filled prior to his actual workout sessions. It was their gym’s protocol to fill out basic information about their client with their trainer but Jackson wasn’t the assigned to Jinyoung so he just had to read everything Mark wrote. 

 

“Yeah, I’m not good with balancing out my workouts so I thought a trainer would be good to help me out with that,” Jinyoung shrugged. 

 

“That’s understandable. Since everything seems to be in check, you want to start? We should do some light workout to stretch your muscles and since it’s night. We don’t want to strain ourselves, now do we?” Jackson passed Jinyoung a cheeky smile. 

 

“Sounds good,” Jinyoung nodded. 

 

“Good. I’ll meet you by the weights, the lockers are to the right. You can drop off your stuff there,” Jackson directed Jinyoung to the locker room and handed him a key to the lockers. “Here’s a key. Locker four,” Jinyoung silently nodded again and scurried off to the lockers. Jackson watched Jinyoung walk off and may or may not be admiring his ass and how taut it looked. Jackson slapped himself when he realised he was checking out his client and jumped over the counter and headed to the opposite direction of Jinyoung’s. 

 

Jackson sat blankly on top of one of the bench press, waiting for Jinyoung to start their session. He suddenly thought of Jinyoung’s pretty features, his banging body (and it was still crazy how Jinyoung wanted to have a trainer) and not to mention his ‘ _ foine’ _ ass. Deep in thought, Jinyoung tapped Jackson on the shoulder to catch his attention. Jackson jumped in place as flushed red as he was just thinking of Jinyoung. “Hey,” Jinyoung said. 

 

“Hey! I was just thinking of a routine!” LIES. “It’s good to do start easy because we want to build up endurance and not to tense up the muscles at night. We can build it up as our sessions progress,” Jackson awkwardly yet professionally covered. He internally fist pumped as he saved his ass when his ass was clearly thinking of Jinyoung’s. Jackson checked Jinyoung’s expression to see if he bought, Jinyoung was simply nodding and formed an ‘O’ with his mouth as Jackson spoke. 

 

“Alright. Shall we start?” Jinyoung clapped his hands in excitement. 

 

“Yeah, sure!” Jackson agreed. Jackson took off his jacket to reveal his bare arms in a simple plain muscle tee and his sweatpants for his shorts that showed off his toned calves. Jackson always wore layers before working out because the gym was too cold when he wasn’t sweating it out. Jinyoung’s eyes grew as he eyed Jackson’s body. His eyes began to twinkle as he came closer to Jackson’s smaller stature. Jackson looked at him in confusion as his pretty face came closer to his. “Uh, Jinyoung?” Jackson, his eyes wavered as he was too flustered to keep eye contact with who he thought to be the world’s prettiest man. 

 

“I’m sorry but your bicep brachii is beautifully formed not to mention your deltoids and trapezius muscle is so refined. I bet your pectoralis is no joke. But your quadriceps are so big?! How did it get so big?! Your gastrocnemius is well defined too,” Jinyoung, starry eyed, dutifully studied Jackson well toned body. Jackson thought it was cute but mostly confusing as he sprouted a lot of muscles that Jackson was always confused with, he never liked using the muscular terms and stuck with the layman’s definition. 

 

“I’m sorry, my what and my what?” Jackson was surely flattered, he just didn’t know how what the heck Jinyoung was saying. 

 

“I’m sorry, I meant that you have really nice biceps and your shoulder and traps look really pretty. I also said ‘I bet you have nice abs’ and your quads and thighs are super hot,” Jinyoung gave Jackson a big thumbs up as Jackson felt his face burn up. Jackson knew he had a nice body but hearing it from Jinyoung was different, it was a well flattering to hear. 

 

“T-thanks,” Jackson awkwardly scratched the back of his neck in shy embarrassment. 

 

“No problem, you’re hot,” Jinyoung gave another thumbs up as Jackson fumbled with Jinyoung’s forward choice of words. 

 

As much as Jackson remained professional, he could very much feel Jinyoung’s stares at him. Jackson knew that it was normal to look at your trainer but Jinyoung was eating Jackson up with his eyes, concentrating on every single flexing muscle, every moment of his arms, legs and torso. When Jackson corrected Jinyoung’s form, his eyes would watch the movement of his hands adjusting Jinyoung’s fit body. The cool down sessions made it was just as difficult, they did their cool down exercises on mat and after every session was a massage. Jinyoung laid on his stomach as Jackson stretched his leg behind his bottom, watching Jinyoung’s ass squeeze tight and bounce when he released. Jackson tried not to notice but, of course, it was too difficult to let it go unnoticed. 

 

When they were done with their workout, Jackson fled back to the bench presses as he wiped his sweat with the hem of his shirt. Jinyoung watched Jackson as he lifted up his shirt to reveal his glorious chest and torso. Jackson wasn’t really trying to get anyone aroused as he was trying not to get aroused by Jinyoung. “Fuck,” Jackson turned his head to Jinyoung. Hearing him curse sounded so foreign especially since he didn’t look like the type to have such a potty mouth. 

 

“Are you okay Jinyoung?” Jackson pulled down his shirt as he slowly walked back to Jinyoung. 

 

“No, you fucking twat, I’m not,” Jinyoung walked lividly towards Jackson. The smaller man faltered as Jinyoung approached him with an unknown aura that he had never expected to see from the gentle looking man. “I have to pretend like I don’t see you acting like a slut while you check me out. Do you know how hard it was not to pop a boner when you have such slutty thighs,” Jinyoung pressed Jackson’s cheeks with his thumb and index. “Now you’re showing off your damn tits out like it’s no big deal!?” Jackson shyly blushed, trying to break away from Jinyoung’s intense gaze. 

 

“I’m sorry?” Was the best thing Jackson could think of. 

 

“You damn should be. Fuck. You left me with no choice. Let me suck you off,” Jinyoung demanded more than asking Jackson. 

 

“Uh… okay?” Jackson didn’t really know how to respond at the moment but if a hot guy was gonna give a blowjob then who was he to say no. 

 

“Good answer,” Jinyoung pushed Jackson down to the gym floor as he pulled down Jackson’s sweats down. Jinyoung grabbed one of Jackson’s legs and over his shoulder as he lowered his head down to Jackson’s half hard dick. Jinyoung grabbed Jackson shaft and pressed his tongue deep into Jackson’s head. He licked the bead of precum off and pulled his head up and down, sucking gingerly on Jackson’s head. His hands grasped Jackson’s shaft, tracing the veins before putting his hand fully around his dick. Jackson shivered as he watched Jinyoung skillfully sucking his now very hard dick just after a few bobs from Jinyoung. A pop from Jinyoung’s mouth came out as he smiled and stared down at Jackson’s body. “Hey Jackson lift up your shirt. I wanna see your abs when I deepthroat you,” Jinyoung played his bottom lip as Jackson’s dick began to twitch. Jackson quickly followed and threw out his shirt to show off his bare chest. Jinyoung deeply exhaled as he again lowered his head onto Jackson’s dick. Jinyoung swirled around Jackson’s dick, playing with his balls and going deeper into him. 

 

Sooner or later Jinyoung was deeper, Jackson’s dick was hitting the back of Jinyoung’s throat as Jackson gripped his hair out of his face. “Jinyoung, I think I’m gonna cum,” Jinyoung whined on Jackson’s hard cock. His meaty thighs shook in aggravation as he spurted cum inside Jinyoung’s mouth. Jinyoung sat up, mouth full of cum as he slowly dripped all of Jackson’s cum out of his mouth. Jinyoung, then started to lick the saliva-cum infusion on Jackson’s dick, up his shaft to his groin. Jinyoung licked up across to Jackson’s pubis and to his abs, salivating on a feast. Jackson could feel a smile form on Jinyoung’s face as he suckled on Jackson’s abs. Jackson sharply moaned out suddenly as Jinyoung inserted a finger inside Jackson’s tight asshole. “Fuck!” Jinyoung used the sticky mixture of saliva and cum to lube up his fingers as he began to stretch Jackson’s ass. Jackson whimpered as Jinyoung played with his ass with three of his fucking fingers. Jinyoung only hummed as he teased Jackson’s tight little ass as his mouth climbed its way up to Jackson’s nipples. Softly nibbling on one the sensitive little nub, Jackson pulled harder on Jinyoung’s short black hair. He threw his head back as he loudly moaned and whimpered. Jinyoung only continued to play with him before stretching him out far enough. 

 

“Jackson, I’m gonna put it in now,” Jinyoung heaved as he took put his throbbing length to show off before inserting it inside Jackson. Jackson only nodded as he anticipated getting his tight ass fucked. Jinyoung started it slow as he gained speed as he rolled his hips. Their balls began to slap against each other while Jinyoung roughly hump his dick inside Jackson. In one big thrust, Jackson felt Jinyoung’s cum fill his asshole. It was warm and dripped out when Jinyoung pulled his dick of Jackson. Their heavy breaths filled the air. Jinyoung saw Jackson’s full hard on and sweaty body that glistened under the gym’s lighting. “Jackson, I want to ride your ride.”

 

“Yes please,” Jackson tiredly replied, his head was still groggy from getting fucked in the ass. All of a sudden, Jackson could feel Jinyoung’s entire body weight sit on his dick. Jinyoung propered his ass right in Jackson’s dick. Jinyoung loved to look at that embarrassed looking face as he teased Jackson’s dick inside his ass. 

 

Jinyoung began to ride Jackson’s dick, pulling his head back as he rode him faster than he thrusted his dick inside Jackson. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jackson, your dick feels so good,” Jinyoung practically screamed as he rode his dick hard. Jackson then started to give Jinyoung a handjob as he fucked himself with Jackson’s dick. Jinyoung became louder, screaming at Jackson to fuck him harder. 

 

“Jinyoung, I think I’m close,” Jackson breathily said. Jinyoung whimpered as he nodded to agree with Jackson. 

 

“Me too,” Jinyoung rocked his hips in a faster pace. They came in a instant moment. Jackson threw his head back releasing all his cum, dripping out Jinyoung’s ass. Their cum mixed together as their lips collided roughly against each other. Giving sloppy, needy kisses. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths as they came deeper into their kisses. Jinyoung pulled away and a string of saliva only connected them as he gazed on Jackson. How his perfect body was shaped, how his arms were so toned ad how good it felt when he would hold Jinyoung down or pull on his hair. Fuck, Jinyoung loved it. 

 

Jackson looked at him confused and wondered why would Jinyoung stop. He didn't want to say he was eager for more but Jinyoung was hot. Jinyoung slowly leaned forward to reconnect their lonely swollen lips when they were cockblocked by ringing of a phone. Whose phone? Jackson’s. Angrily picked up, not giving, a goddamn FUCK who it was. “What?” He hissed. The caller didn’t say anything and it turns out it was just a dumb null call probably butt dialed by someone. Jackson hung up, he tried to initiate back to where they left off alas Jinyoung pushed him away. 

 

“I gotta go,” Jinyoung kept his hand gently placed on Jackson’s bare chest. “That was a good workout though,” Jackson smirked. 

 

“Yeah it was.”

 

“Call me if you think I need more sessions, we can continue where we left off here, maybe at my place? For a private session?” Jinyoung laughed in Jackson’s ear. His laugh lingered softly in Jackson’s ear, echoing a sweet melody that made his heart beat twice as fast and his face burn red. 

 

“Can’t we just go now? I can’t that long,” Jackson whined. Jinyoung shook his head as he gingerly kissed Jackson’s forehead. 

 

“No can do, maybe next time, alright?” Jinyoung winked. 

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung came in one day in a cozy little gym nearby his place. It wasn’t too shabby and it was fairly new. Jinyoung was fascinated by every equipment and ogled at the people exercising. He was always enthusiastic when he saw a man with perfect proportions or a body that wasn’t too muscular or too skinny. 

 

Jinyoung was introduced to Mark as his personal trainer and Jinyoung was pleased with the pretty faced man. While getting his weight and height, Jinyoung had noticed him. He was a short (well shorter than Jinyoung) shirtless man working pull ups by the treadmills. Jinyoung stared at his glistening body, his waist and the sweat that dripped down his chest. Jinyoung felt like he was drooling, hopefully he wasn’t. Jinyoung tapped Mark’s shoulder to ask him about the fucking greek god doing pull ups.  

 

“Hey who's that guy?” Jinyoung discreetly pointed at the shirtless guy. 

 

“Oh, Jackson? He’s not a regular, he’s a trainer. He’s here everyday but he always got clients,” Mark said.

 

“Oh,” Jinyoung had a hint of disappointment in his voice but what was he expecting. 

 

“Except Thursday nights. He has no schedule on Thursday,” Mark quickly mentioned. 

 

“I can free up my Thursday nights,” Jinyoung quietly said to himself. 

 

“Hm? What did you say?” Mark tilted his head. 

 

“Nothing, I’m just seeing what my free days are,” Jinyoung smiled. He needed to free up his schedule. 

**Author's Note:**

> oof, i hope that was good ><;; i'm kinda recovering from a slump so yeah i was writing this hella long jinson fic and my markbum au then i got major depressive and stopped writing 
> 
> i just moved to countries too so i've been busy ok a bitch is tired
> 
> pls leave any comments, kudos or send love to @wangaepark and @852sseunie for making the au ⊂(･ω･*⊂)


End file.
